When building reinforced structures it is common for a metal lattice or steels to be positioned within masonry to provide reinforcement. Typically reinforcement members are positioned within apertured masonry blocks before the addition of poured concrete which sets the reinforcement members and blocks in place.
However, the reinforcement members may not be positioned centrally or may move during pouring of the concrete so that the reinforcement may not be uniform which may compromise strength and longevity. Reinforcement members may be pushed out of place when concrete is poured rendering structural calculations useless as well as potentially compromising the integrity of the structure.
Some masonry may include guide portions for locating reinforcement members, for example a defined channel. However, this may substantially increase the costs of the masonry and therefore may be undesirable.